The present invention relates to a desk top panel on the upper surface of a top board of a desk to block visibility of a person and a desk with the desk top panel.
Such a desk top panel is a perfectly-partitioned type as disclosed in JP2004-313471A. There is also a desk top panel where only upper part is partitioned and lower part comprises only posts for supporting the upper part to create openings between the posts.
JP2006-6771A discloses a wire storage space under a desk top panel.
Furthermore, JP3-98634U, JP2000-287758A and JP2006-149554A disclose an opening in a top board of a desk, wires for lighting instruments on the top board and electronic equipment being introduced to a wire duct through the opening, the opening being closed by a wire cover.
In JP2004-313471A, privacy of face-to-face persons who sit in front of the desk or table can be protected with the partitioning desk top panel, but one has to walk around the corner of the desk or table when one need talk to the other or give documents.
The lower-part open type provides advantage contrary to the above, but it is possible to see through the lower space, so that one's privacy is invaded.
In JP2006-6771A, a wire storage space is formed beside the desk top panel in the top board, so that an effective working area on the top board is reduced.
In JP3-98634U, JP2000-287758A and JP2006-149554A, when the desk top panel is mounted, the wire cover may be obstructed from opening/closing and taking on/off, and wiring will become more difficult.
When the wire opening is along the desk top panel, a working space is reduced, so that the top board will be less effective in use.